Awfully annoying
by Kycklingk
Summary: Is Misto singing it wrong on purpose? Just a oneshot of our favourite pairing.


**Yeah I know, we already have so many, but don't we need more? Who wants more Tuggoffelees? *raising my paw***

 **And you probably realise that I am the one who always guess lyrics and sing whatever I feel like without looking it up...**

 **I don't own Cats, I just like to play with them.**

"The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing? Oops, I'm always singing _awfully annoying_ " said Misto to Victoria but he was making sure he said it loud enough for Tugger to hear over the rest of the fan club. "Seems more fitting" he continued looking over at the maned tom and smirking. He saw the maine coon squinting his eyes and pouting his lips before he puffed up his mane and went back to entertaining the kittens.

"Misto!" said Victoria and punched his shoulder. She knew he was just teasing but she couldn't help but laughing. "You are always too mean to him, why can't you be friends?" she said between laughs and tried, and failed, to look serious.

"Oh please, stop laughing and we'll see if I'll consider it" he said and blinked towards his sister. She stuck her tongue out.

"But seriously though" she said lowering her voice. "Why can't you be friends? He is always trying but you just keep pushing him away" said Victoria and Misto saw that the question was sincere.

"He is not interested in being my friend Vicky, he is interested in being my first" he said and snorted. Misto knew that The Rum Tum Tugger was always on the lookout for someone and for some reason 'firsts' was the top prize. He'd love to have Tugger as his first, if it didn't mean he'd be tossed in the pile of damaged goods afterwards. He liked things the way they were, he usually got quite a lot of attention from Tugger and always knew how to throw him off his game.

"I'm sure he would just be friends if you let him" said Victoria naively.

"You are so cute when you interfere in my personal life" said Misto sarcastically and blew her a kiss before he left. He wanted to do some dancing alone and maybe practise some magic and it was always calmer when the kittens were occupied with Tugger.

"What's up with him?" said Tugger with a grin towards Victoria. "Dry season?" he smirked and Victoria rolled her eyes. "Come on, it was a joke!" he said and smiled.

"That's the kind of jokes that makes him leave you know" said Victoria, but she smiled. She always forgave the handsome tom.

"Is he mad at me?" said Tugger surprised.

"No, he just thinks your flirting is a bit too much" she said.

"Should I go talk to him?" Tugger asked and to Victoria's surprise he looked like he was actually concerned. She hoped she was more right than Misto about his intentions.

"Yeah, do so!" she said. "I think he was going to practise some dancing" she said and saw Tugger heading the same way, blowing kisses and excuses to the disappointed kittens.

"Why would you do that?" said Electra. "He will seduce Misto you know" she said raising her eyebrows.

"No, I'm sure he just wants to be friends" said Vicky and both Electra and Etcetera rolled their eyes. Victoria was really naive.

Tugger watched the tuxedo tom for a while before he said something.

"So I am awfully annoying am I?" he said and pouted his lips, a smile twitching in the corner.

"When you are sneaking around to watch me dance? Yeah." said Misto, glad he could compose himself. He had been quite startled by the other tom.

"And when I am merely complementing your gorgeous ass apparently" said Tugger with a grin. Misto blushed as he thought back to earlier that day when Tugger had caught him from falling by putting his arm around him, and when the other didn't see it he had let the paw slide down to the tux's rear and squeezed it, making Misto let out a very queenly sound.

"That too" said Misto turning his head and resuming his dance even though he knew Tugger had already seen him blush.

"I love to watch you dance, and you do have a gorgeous ass tux, you are the one being annoying who can't take a compliment" said Tugger pouting his lips again. He knew he looked fantastic doing so.

"It's not a compliment, it is just you trying to seduce me, and failing" said Misto making sure Tugger saw his raised eyebrow before dancing on.

"Am I annoying or complementing when I say your magic turns me on?" said Tugger teasing.

"Definitely annoying" said Misto but couldn't help himself smiling. Tugger saw his chance and moved in closer to the dancing tux.

"And when I say your smile is breathtaking?" he said and took Misto's paw, spinning him into his arms. Their faces were inches from each others.

"Annoying" said Misto blushing, but he couldn't stop looking into the maned tom's eyes. He enjoyed the attention more than he liked to admit.

"And that your eyes sparkle like the stars?" whispered Tugger moving his face so close that their noses almost touched.

"A.. ehh" said Misto having a hard time focusing. Tugger took the opportunity to pull him the last bit closer and kiss him. Misto felt himself melting into the arms of Tugger but only letting himself get kissed. He still could stop himself from kissing the maned tom back. Tugger broke the kiss.

"I can feel you are enjoying this, what holds you back Misto?" he said seductively looking into Misto's eyes. Misto could feel himself fumbling for arguments. 'Why was it again that he didn't do this? Oh right' he thought.

"Because I know you will just toss me away once I give in" he said trying to keep his voice steady.

"I have only tried to get firsts so that your first would be perfect, when you'd let me" Tugger whispered putting his mouth close to Misto's ear before looking him in the eyes again.

" _When?_ " said Misto raising an eyebrow.

"I knew you'd come around" said Tugger with a smirk. "Come on, let me be your first? And your only" he added. "I don't want to toss you away, ever" Misto looked at him for a moment before realising he was for real. He answered him with a kiss.

Electra and Etcetera looked over at Victoria with their eyebrows raised as Tugger put his paws on the back of Misto's thighs and picked him up without breaking the kiss. Victoria watched with open mouth as Tugger sat Misto down on a wooden box and let the kisses travel down Misto's neck.

"I told you so" said Electra.

"Ehm, we should probably leave" said Victoria blushing.


End file.
